Zachary Higgins
Zachary Higgins is a recurring character in WUC and is often portrayed as a protagonist in story arcs featuring him. He is a straightforward, amiable, yet occasionally sarcastic child with a tendency to brag and to overestimate his own abilities at times. Despite this, he harbors a deep and fierce loyalty to his friends and family. Appearance Zachary is most commonly depicted as having scruffy, unkempt darkish-brown hair, as well as a brown jacket with a short-sleeved green raglan shirt underneath (although the shirt itself may vary). His lower body consists of a pair of jeans held up thanks to a belt to which is attached a holster for his weapon, and sneakers. Biography Zachary Higgins was a character originally introduced in Fandom Wars 9, another roleplay server, but sharing the same backstory. Hailing from Universe 46-1, Zachary Higgins is a boy originating from a seaside town known as Carole’s Bay, in the state of Oregon. He had very little male role models in his life, having grown up without a father, and multiple parts of his childhood remain shrouded in mystery, other than the fact that when he was a very young infant he was threatened by a malicious robot of his father’s creation, who had to run away to preserve Zach’s safety, knowing full well that the robot would chase him to the ends of the universe. Zachary first discovered the civilization outside of his native galaxy when a mysterious ship known as the STARBORD, a spacecraft that used experimental transdimensional tech known as the Superdrive engine and another creation of his long-lost father, crash-landed into the forest near his home. He attempted to examine it, only to find that alien troops, of the alien supremacist empire known as the Empire of Metal, were planning to steal the ship for its trans-dimensional capabilities. Zachary, managing to fend off these troopers through strategic thinking and knowledge of his environment, took the ship, and suddenly found himself blasted into the outskirts of his known system. He was taken into a space pirate slave barge, which housed children to be sold on the black market. There, he met two of who would become his most faithful companions, Olivia and Kherrack. It would be once he escaped the ship that he would pave the path towards becoming an interdimensional space hero, taking on the malicious Empire of Metal on all fronts and even defending his own home from them. Starbord Crusaders When March Higgins' life was threatened by a disease transmitted to her by the evil super-adapting android known as Salvation One, Zachary embarked on a journey to the east to find the robot and cure his mother, coming into contact with two new allies to his cause: Josuke Higashikata, an amnesiac Stand User from Japan, and Gilpetperdon, aka The Runner, a celestial being with the power of superspeed. Together, they managed to best foes such as Yoshikage Kira, a reserved serial killer and Stand User of Killer Queen, and managed to withstand the assault of Emperor Han and the Terracotta Army at the Great Wall of China, eventually facing Salvation One in Japan with her newfound powers thanks to the assimliation of the Time Stone, besting her through thorough understanding of the layout of the subsection they had been fighting in and eventually curing March. Clone Wars arc Zachary plays a brief supporting role in the Clone Wars arc alongside his two allies and two new recurring characters, Kris and Susie. He initially travels to Raxus Prime to find Jedi Master Yoda in an effort to help Kherrack, who has been turned into a Sith by Vitiate. From there he appears aiding the Jedi with affairs on the planet Kamino and the investigation of a deadly bio-engineered disease on Naboo. STARBORD: Phantom Blood Visiting the newly founded Academy, Zachary was inadvertedly sent backwards in time to 19th century London, where he quickly learned of the young nobleman Jonathan Joestar and the wealthy and kind-hearted Joestar family, as well as their adoption of the malicious Dio Brando into their family, who wanted to usurp Jonathan as the eventual heir of the Joestar fortune to keep it all to himself. Zachary made it his duty to overcome Dio by helping Jonathan become the perfect Joestar heir, only to spiral into a series of events including a plot to kill Jonathan's father and the discovery of a stone mask with the ability to turn people into vampires. He took it upon himself to destroy it, but in doing this he had created a apocalyptic future in which three superhuman beings ruled with an iron fist. Realizing his mistake, he had to return to the past and prevent himself from destroying the mask, thus correcting himself and ensuring a better future. Now back in the present day, he travels to the ruins of the Joestar Estate to reflect on his journey. Season 6 storyline Having garnered an unusual crew to aid him, Zach had set out into Earth's exosphere to stop an alien invasion, only to be interrupted by a cataclysmic event caused by Sephiroth after grabbing the first piece of the Black Materia. A mass of time-space rips erupt across the multiverse through which emerged sickly black tentacles, one of which damaging the Superdrive engine inside the STARBORD and causing the volatile energies to send Zachary and whoever was within a 50-foot radius of the engine spiralling back through time. In 2011 Missouri he met the young Penelope Bartlett, a girl with the strange power to heal plants who grew affectionate of him and his crew once they had saved her from a mysterious ash being haunting her. Once they had managed to travel back forwards to 2062, they were able to find Penny again, only this time she beheld strange and mysterious new powers which extended her offensive capabilities. When the group was attacked by Sephiroth, Zach realized his true goal through Jonathan's usage of Hermit Purple and they set off to find the pieces of the Black Materia. Powers and Expertise While for the most part Zach does not have any powers, he does have many skills and proficiency in certain fields of expertise: Calculation Zachary is very careful and calculating about any precarious situation he is placed in, preferring to evaluate the enemy and the area the combatants are in before making any sudden moves. Expert Gun-Wielding/Novice Hand-to-hand - Melee Zach is a natural-born sharpshooter, proficient in using ranged weaponry whilst having a very basic knowledge of hand-to-hand and melee combat as a result. Stand Sight For some reason that has yet to be explained, Zachary has the ability to see Stands but does not himself have a Stand. Athletics Zachary is athletic, being able to run for extended periods of time. Extended Knowledge Zachary is very proficient in spacecraft upkeep and repair, haggling, piloting and dogfights, cooking, gunfights, hackie-sack, soccer, and possesses a wide knowledge of pop culture. Weaponry His most used weapon is ''The Patriot, a s''pecially-crafted SytusTech double-action plasma hand cannon with a swing-out cylinder that contains 6 plasma chambers able to shoot off 10.9mm plasma bolts able to travel at up to 330 m/s. The barrel is 9.5 inches long and the whole gun has a gleaming, chromatic finish that adds to the compact design. Relationships Kherrack and Olivia The relationship that Zachary shares with Kherrack and Olivia is more akin to siblings, being born an only child he considers the two like brother and sister to him because of how much they've experienced together and how close they had become as a result, being able to tease each other but at the same time respect and care for each other, and if it weren't for their difference in race, one would easily assume they were indeed siblings. Jonathan Joestar In the early days of their friendship, Zachary saw Jonathan as someone who needed guidance, always getting into fights thanks to his pre-conceived notion of being a gentleman over all, and when the time came that Dio would invade and attempt to ruin Jonathan's life, Zach came to his beck and call to aid him against this threat, not vocally stating that he had a deep respect for Jonathan's dedication to his morality and selflessly defending those who could not defend themselves, a notion that he still ties to Jonathan today. March Higgins Being the only parental figure in his life, Zachary shares the closest relationship of all with his mother, being the person who birthed him into the world and the only source of information about his missing father. He confides secrets to her, jokes with her and teases her, and is always there to rescue her from whatever villain lays their hand on her. Trivia * Zachary's character was originally majorly inspired by Marvel character Star-Lord, however as he developed he began to derive more inspiration from frontier justicemen and users of revolvers, such as Clint Eastwood's Harry "Dirty Harry" Callahan. * Zach's favorite color is lilac. Category:Heroic Category:Original Characters